Her Captain and His Swan
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: A series of connected drabbles. Five moments where Emma Swan realised she wanted to marry Killian Jones(fluffy ). The giver of happy endings gets one of her own.
1. Sky Full of Stars

His Swan and Her Captain.

a/n This is my first go at a OUAT fanfic and it is going to be a series of five connected drabbles. I really needed some cheering up after that season 4 finale so I wrote this HA.

enjoy!

It's been a year since their first date in the restaurant that wasn't Granny's. Killian and Emma stroll down the streets of Storybrooke, she smiling teasingly and he smirking at what she had said. They made their way down to the docks, which had somehow become their special place during the last year.

The night was warm for Maine and the sky was a like a sheet of velvet adorned with millions of tiny diamonds artfully sown into the material. Emma noticed that Killian always seemed calmer when they were down at the dock s. She smiled slightly as he stared out at the water with a look he oherwise only reserved for her. Killian felt her gaze on him and turned to smile at her"enjoying the view,love". She chuckled"maybe". He took her hand and continued to smirk. Emma smiled and pulled him closer to her by the lapels of his leather jacket"Well, I did say I wouldn't take my eyes off of you for a second. "Well,love" Killian whispered, "I'd despair if you did".

He pulled her in, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and her hands making their way into his hair almost automatically and almost out of instinct. They pull apart panting slightly but smiling like idiots and look up at the stars shining overhead.

"What do you see when you look up, love"he asked her playfully. She looks at him and smirks " a bunch of big balls of gas a billion miles away, what else". Killian smiles but not teasingly this time, "I see a way to navigate home". Emma smiles knowing his answer would have something to do with being a pirate and his time spent living on the seas. "to the Jolly Rodger" she asked slyly. "No love" he laughs "to you, I'll always find you" it was almost like a reference to when she had become The Dark One and he, Henry, Mary Margaret, David,Regina and Robin had spent several months doing all they possibly could to save her. Emma smiles lovingly at Killian "I'll always find you too". She propps her head up on his shoulder and they continue to stare out at the navy, calm waves. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head ,both of them smiling and laughing quietly.

That was the moment when she truly knew without a doubt that he was her happily ever after too.

a/n I hoped you liked that. I should have the next one up tomorrow or the day after. let me know what you think. reviews/follows/favourites mean a lot.


	2. How Long Will I Love You

"I think you guys should watch this movie"said Henry showing up a dvd case with the title'The Princess Bride'. Killian took the box from him."Are you sure about this,lad" he said looking at the title. "Did Grace recommend this to you,kid"asked Emma. Henry tried to cover up his blush and nodded. Killian chuckled he, after all had convinced the lad to ask Grace out for ice cream, but Emma looked away not totally used to the fact that her little boy was growing up.

Later the three of them were seated on the couch around the television in their apartment that was a stones throw away from David and Mary Margaret's loft. Killian couldn't help but smirk at the "as you wish" line and stated afterwards that "that Westley is almost as dashing as I am" to which Emma and Henry laughed and shook their heads. Henry laughed as his mother blushed when she found out what Killian had really been saying to her all along.

Later when Henry had left the room Emma turned to Killian. "you surely didn't really mean it that way back then". Killian smiled"Swan, I've been chasing you from the beginning ever since that day on the beanstalk and I haven't stopped have I" he said avoiding the question. Emma smiled. "Come here" quietly into his ear pulling him tightly into a hug. He smiled "As you wish, love, for as long as the sea washs up upon the sand. She smirked"I love you too,Hook".

Emma Swan had finally found her home with her two favourite boys, her parents and the rest of the people in Storybrook.


	3. The One

"These places don't exactly look very safe, do they" asked Killian looking around the amusement park. The bright colours of the rides contrasting against the grey and clouded day.

"Well, its one way to separate the men from the little boys" laughed Emma. Henry laughed and lead them to an enormous roller coaster almost just to make Killian nervous. Henry and Emma climbed aboard without hesitation, Killian however lingered outside the cars that were firmly attached to the railing. "You really do abuse your power over me, Swan, you too ,Lad" he grumbles sitting down between them."Killian, it isn't much different than being in a ship during a bad storm" Emma tells him soothingly. Henry chuckles at his mother and Killian as the ride took off and their pirate turns green.

They stumble off of the roller coaster several minutes later. Henry turns around and takes a photograph of his mother and Killian. Killian still grumbling about how the stupid thing was nothing like being on a ship and how some prople are crazy. Emma links her arm with Kilian's and pecks him on the cheek. Killian smiles despite himself, he really would do anything for his Swan and her boy. That's when an elderly couple offer to take a picture of the three of them. The man laughs to Henry about Kilian's green face saying that he had his father under his thumb. Henry gives the elderly man his camera not disagreeing with what he had said about Killian being his father for he was after all the closest thing he had to a dad and their relationship wasn't too far from one of a father and son.

Emma smiled at the mans observation. Henry and Killian had grown quite close since she and Killian had begun dating. It made her heart feel like it's summer when the rain is pouring down that Henry had found a father figure in the man who protects her heart, the man who truly is the one for her. They were after all two of the most important people in her life . It made her happy looking at her two favourite boys who were extremely important members of her little family. She really doesn't know what she would do without them.

a/n Hi guys hope you enjoyed that. A big thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favourited so far. You are absolutely living legends. The next chapter should be up eaely next week. So until then. That's all for now folks


	4. Tenerife Sea

Tenerife Sea.

The lights in Granny's were dimmed and small lanterns were hung up around the room. The tables were pushed back to create a small dance floor, where Regina,Robin,Mary-Margaret and David were dancing. Emma was very happy for Regina, for after all the uncertainty, she and Robin had gotten their happy ending. Today just made it official. Henry was delighted that both of his mothers were happy. He was out dancing with Grace, trying to avoid beig embarrassed by his family.

Kilian tuened to Emma as a new song came on. " Do you want to dance, Swan?". She brushed it off. "Nah, I'm alright". Killian smirked. "C'mon, lass. I did go on that stupid flying,metal bird-thing for you". Emma smirked as he pulled her up and pretended to resist. "I hate you"she pouted. "No you don't,love. You love this dashing rapscallion". She tried covering her smile. "Maybe I do". He smirked and winked."Remember the last time we danced together". She smiled up at her pirate, his sea blue eyes shining down on her lovingly and teasingly. "How could I forget, you gloated the whole way through". Kilian chuckled "Aye, love, and I didn't gloat the whole way through. By the way Swan, you look wonderful. I love your hair like that"

Emma shook her head and laughed "You brush up nicely too, Hook" He winked at her again and they both chuckled and wrapped their arms around each other. They both quietened for a moment as the lyrics of the song filled the room

With the lights dimmed swaying on the dance floor with her pirate, the one and him with his swan, his princess, the one at their friend's wedding, They truly knew each other in that moment. Should the other be the last thing they see, it would be enough for them. That was when Emma Swan thought she might want to marry Killian Jones,after all.

a/n. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I was thinking of doing anoher one where Killian proposes. After that you guys can prompt me to write some other Captain Swan stories, if you want. They can be oneshots or multi-chapters, whichever you think. anyway, I hope you like these so far. Review or PM me if you have any ideas. Disclaimer:The song was Tenerife Sea by Ed soon

Pearlydewdrop


	5. I'm Yours

I'm Yours

based off of :I'm yours by The Script

A smiling Killian led a suspicious Emma out towards the docks lateone night, telling her that he had to ask her something of utmost importance. The stars twinkled down on the couple as Killian pulled Emma aboard The Jolly Rodger, all the while his eyes never leaving hers as if he was trying to map out every inch of her face. It had been a regular chaotic day in Storybrooke. Being The Saviour turned unlikely Dark One turned sheriff really was exhausting work. Emma reached out to pull her pirate in by the laples of his leather jacket, inhaling his scent of sea salt and warm leather. Kilian pulled out of the kiss quicker than usual.

Emma reached out and touched his flustered looking eyes. "Killian, are you okay? ". Killian smiled. "Aye, love. May I ask you something". "Sure,shoot". Killian looked at her perplexed still not entirely certain on many of these strange twenty first century phrases. Emma laughs slightly at his confused. "Go ahead". Killian laughs nervously. Emma smirks. He of all people is never nervous, he's one of the most self confident people she has ever met and although she would never admit it to him as it would inflate his ego to a dangerous size. It was one of the many things she found very attractive about him.

"I love you, Swan. Ever since I that day on the blasted beanstalk. I never stopped chasing you since and I never will. Before I met you my life was so dark and I lived completely off of a need for vengeance, but you let light into my life that up until that point was full of darkness. You are my happy ending, the sun itself. You made me want to become a better man. I promise to never leave your side or never let you down as long as I live.

I know my edges may be rough. I may not say the words as such and though I may not look or seem like much. I'm yours, love". That was when Killian Jones got down on one knee infront of Emma Swan on The Jolly Rodger with with the stars and the ship herself as their only witnesses. "Will you marry me, Swan?" said Killian holding up a ring with a medium sized gemstone the same colour as the sky above them.

Tears were welling up in Emma's eyes at her extreme cheeseball of a pirate. She knelt down on the deck of the ship so to look into Killian's sea blue eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Killian's neck and kissed him senseless. Their lips gliding towards the others in perfect passionate sync. The kiss ended an eternity later due to the need for oxygen. "I'll guess, I should take that as a yes, Lass" said Killian ,the usual bravado returning to him. Emma smirked. "You'd better. I love you too, you know. You're as much my happy ending as I am yours.". Killian smiled, touched by his strong willed princess voicing what had usually been a silent understanding between the two of them. He slid the ring on to her finger their eyes never leaving each others for a single second. Nothing could or would keep them apart any more, not darkness, not authors, not any other evil villians.

It could have been His Swan and Her Captain or Her Pirate and His Princess, it didn't really matter.

They weren't your average fairytale, they were so much more than that.

a/n hi guys. how are you all doing?. This is my final chapter in this story but you can PM or put it in your reviews if you want me to write a certain Captain Swan story can be a one shot or it can be a multi chapter. I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon.


	6. really super important

Hi Guys. I'm going to put the prompts received on a separate story called Her Pirate and His Princess. If you have any suggestions for stories you would like me to write please let me know.

Until Then

PearlyDewDrop


End file.
